


Call Me Baby

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hyuk calls Hakyeon so he can be a part of the fun with Jaehwan. Pure Smut.





	Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry not sorry for using EXO's song as the title.) ;)

“Fuck, Hyuk, please, more!”

 

The maknae grinned ferally as he obliged his lover, adding a second finger and moaning softly when Jaehwan rolled his hips back onto the digits. If there was one thing the youngest VIXX member had learned in the half-dozen years they’d been together as a group, it was how to take each of his hyungs apart and put them back together again. 

 

They were useful skills, especially when it came to using them for stress relief, which is what had brought Jaehwan to Hyuk’s room at ten in the evening, when the others were sprawled in various positions around the living area, the TV on for background noise. 

 

Of course, they were missing one member, since Hakyeon had moved out of the dorm and into his own place in preparation for his imminent enlistment date, but the five of them still made things work somehow, even without their leader’s constant influence and guidance. 

 

“Hyuk. You think too much.”

 

The younger man smirked when he realized his mind had indeed wandered, and Jaehwan was glaring at him over his shoulder. 

 

“Sorry hyung. I was just thinking about Hakyeon.”

 

Jaehwan scoffed as Hyuk began moving his arm, twisting his fingers as he thrusted them in and out of the older man’s body. 

 

“R - rude. You have - ah! - three f - fingers inside me and - fuck - you’re thinking about  _ Hakyeon?” _

 

Hyuk chuckled as he ran his free hand soothingly down Jaehwan’s spine. 

 

“Not like that, hyung. Just in general.”

 

Jaehwan huffed. 

 

“I...W - wish he were h - here… Ah!”

 

Jaehwan moaned as Hyuk ghosted his fingertips over Jaehwan’s prostate, then pressed firmly against the tiny bundle of nerves, making Jaehwan whimper brokenly before Hyuk spoke. 

 

“You know, I think there’s a way he could be…”

 

Jaehwan whined when Hyuk withdrew his fingers, rolling onto his back and glaring at the youngest member. Hyuk ignored him as he reached for his phone with his clean hand. It took him longer than he wanted to unlock it, but once the home screen appeared, with its picture of the six of them in a laughing pile, it didn’t take long for him to pull up their leader’s contact information, and he turned the speaker on as the phone began to ring.

 

“Hyukkie?”

 

When Hakyeon’s voice came soft over the line, Jaehwan sighed and closed his eyes, a grimace akin to pain dancing across his features. 

 

“Hi, hyung.”

 

The two younger members could almost see Hakyeon’s gentle smile as he spoke. 

 

“Hi Hyuk. What are you doing?”

 

Hyuk hummed. 

 

“Well, I was playing with Jaehwan, but we both missed you so much that I just had to call you.”

 

Hakyeon chuckled then spoke to Jaehwan. 

 

“Jaehwannie, baby, do you miss me that much, that you can’t give Hyuk all your attention?”

 

Jaehwan protested. 

 

“It’s not like that at all! Besides, Hyuk was the one who brought you up - !”

 

The leader laughed. 

 

“Relax, baby, I was only kidding. But, can you be a good boy for me and show Hyuk just how well you can listen?”

 

Jaehwan nodded, and Hakyeon didn’t need to be there to know Jaehwan would obey. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

Jaehwan made a soft noise - he loved being praised - and flipped over, stretching his arms up beside his head and pulling his knees under him, raising his ass into the air for the younger member. Hyuk made a sound a pleased sound, and Hakyeon copied it through the phone. 

 

“I’m going to finish prepping him, hyung.”

 

Hakyeon exhaled softly. 

 

“Don’t be too rough, Hyukkie. But I want to hear him.”

 

Jaehwan whined as Hyuk’s fingers brushed over his most sensitive flesh, the whimper rising in octave as Hyuk breached him again, finger sliding smoothly into the lubed passage. 

 

“Talk to me, Hyuk. How does he feel?”

 

Hyuk exhaled shakily. 

 

“H - he’s so  _ hot,  _ hyung. And I don’t mean just looking at him. I mean he’s so warm  _ inside…” _

 

Hakyeon moaned softly, and they heard the soft sound of a zipper being drawn down. Jaehwan gasped as Hyuk began to draw his finger back, then slide it in with one smooth motion. 

 

“H - Hakyeon-hyung, are you masturbating?”

 

The leader groaned. 

 

“Fuck. Yes, Jaehwannie, I am. I’m picturing you opening up so prettily for Hyuk. Isn’t he gorgeous, Hyuk? I bet his ass is practically sucking your finger in, isn’t it?”

 

The youngest member choked. 

 

“F - fuck yes, hyung, god he’s such a slut.”

 

Jaehwan made a token protest, but was quickly reduced to moans when Hakyeon directed Hyuk again. 

 

“Put three fingers in him again, Hyuk. I want you to milk him.”

 

Hyuk shivered in anticipation, and Jaehwan moaned. The younger man did as he was directed, slowly working a third digit inside Jaehwan alongside the other two, and Jaehwan whimpered, a high pitched noise, when Hyuk pressed firmly against the tiny bundle of nerves. 

 

“Oh, good boys. Jaehwannie, I want to hear you. Hyukkie, you know what to do.”

The maknae grinned and pressed harder against the older man’s prostate. Jaehwan tossed his head back, arching his spine as he rolling his hips back into the sensation. 

 

“Ah, ah, god, H-Hyuk.”

 

Hakyeon crooned. 

 

“That’s it. Such a good boy for Hyuk, Jaehwannie.”

 

The noises from Jaehwan rose in pitch as Hyuk put his fingers to good use, teasing a bit before stabbing just right at Jaehwan’s passage, edging him closer to orgasm before backing away and leaving Jaehwan begging breathlessly. 

 

Through it all, Hakyeon controlled Hyuk’s every movement, his own moans punctuating his words. Jaehwan shivered under the onslaught of Hyuk’s talent and his leader’s direction, whimpering as he felt his orgasm build again. 

 

“P-please, Hakyeon, I can’t take anymore!”

 

The leader panted into the phone, voice broken when he spoke. 

 

“A-alright, Jaehwannie, Hyukkie and I h-have you. Hyuk, l-let him come.”

 

The maknae grinned and nodded, rubbing Jaehwan’s prostate until the older man cried out, coming untouched. Hakyeon moaned lowly at the sound, and Hyuk could tell by his groan that he was coming as well. Hyuk closed his eyes, picturing Hakyeon as he fell apart, and the clenching of Jaehwan’s body around his fingers sent him over the edge as well, coming, untouched, in his jeans.

 

When they could breathe again, Hakyeon used his no-nonsense voice to get the two younger men up and cleaned, before they were allowed to slip into pyjamas and crawl under the covers. Hakyeon’s voice soothed them to sleep, and it was almost as if he were there with them, running his hands softly through their hair. 

 

He disconnected the call when he heard their breathing even out, ending it with the same words he used when they were physically together. 

 

“My good boys. Sleep well. I love you.”


End file.
